Raphah Sunflame
Raphah Sunflame is a Quel'dorei Magus who serves in the Highguard, a division of the Silver Covenant. Appearance For a mage, Raphah is quite large. Standing near seven feet, he has the bulkiness to match. In comparison to other elves, his skin is rather dark, not typical of many of his fairer skinned brethren, and dark black hair. Armor Raphah's armor, on the surface, looks like your typical agent of the Silver Covenant, copper mage plate, with blue padding underneath. Raphah's suit seems altered in many ways. Instead of the usual neckguard of a Covenant mage, Raphah sports a grandiose headdress, metal sprouding from the back of his chestpiece, up past his head and ears, in a phoenix symbol close to that of the High Elves. Resting on his shoulders is a pair of hollow copper spaulders, matching the rest of his plate in color, but filled with living mana, and carved into the shape of the Kirin Tor eye. Abilities Pyromancy Like many mages of his caliber, Raphah has a knack for pyromancy, and wields it as his primary school. Hydromancy Though he rarely wields it in combat, when aiding medics, Raphah is known to use hydromancy. Abjuration Though it usually is never visble, to a skilled mage, Raphah is surrounded by arcane defenses at nearly all times. History Childhood Raphah's childhood was not a pretty one. Raised not as a noble, like many mages that he works with, Raphah was instead orphaned soon after his birth. For the first few years of his life, he lived a rather normal orphan's life, well cared for in an orphanage in Fairbreeze Village. However, one night, the orphanage burned to the ground, and Raphah, along with a few other orphans, were rescued, and brought in by a man who lived nearby, working as a butcher. This butcher was not a kind man. While he saved the lives of the children from the orphanage, he also used them. They stole money, food, and clothes for themselves, and for him, and in turn, were abused in many ways. Raphah lived alongside his 'siblings' for a majority of his childhood, up until a fateful day after he turned seventeen. Rescue After years of enduring torment, there came a day where a customer to the butcher accidentally found the rooms where he kept his 'children', and alerted the guards. That night, when the butcher went to kill the children and flee to protect himself, one contingent of guards came, led by a battle mage by the name of Torin Sunflame. While they did not kill the butcher, they did imprison him, and free the children from his abuse. Becoming a Mage Raphah quickly made friends with Torin, who was only a few years older than he. Despite his low upbringing, Raphah had always aspired to become a mage, even though he despised many nobles that lived near Fairbreeze. Torin's childhood was the polar opposite of Raphah's. Born to a noble family, he too had the aspirations of being a mage, but not only for its prestige, but for getting away from his noble inheritance. Through way of the small amounts of illusion magic Torin had learned, they were able to sneak Raphah into many of Torin's classes under the Magisters, taking a liking for his evocation classes, and, after a while, was caught not by the Magisters, but by Torin's parents. Though initially opposed to bringing a street elf into their home, the bond between Raphah and their son quickly convinced them to allow him to stay with them, and pay for his admission to their son's academy. Coming into the Fold Over time, Raphah quickly overcame Torin in his studies, forgoing books and rune studies, and primarily studying raw evocation. Torin was not jealous, but proud of the friend he had uplifted. After a while, the two grew closer than friends, eventually becoming lovers, and, though Raphah was never officially brought into their family, he was allowed to take the Sunflame name. Over the many years they were together, they cherished each others company, and were assigned to the same contingent in the Silvermoon army. Separation Though they had only grown closer over the years, the one thing that could pull the two apart were orders. Where Torin was assigned to containment of the Amani during the Second War, Raphah was sent with a group of more talented magi to assist in the capitol of Lordaeron. After the War was over, Raphah was later assigned to Dalaran as an envoy, and was assigned there for the many years after the War. The Invasion Raphah was one of few elves not recalled by Anasterien to Quel'thalas following the Second War, and as such, was not present when Arthas purged its lands and killed its people. Among those men, Torin was fighting alongside the magi guarding the Sunwell, with renowned men such as Belo'vir, and King Anasterien himself. Just like all the others, Torin Sunflame fell that day. Mourning Though Raphah mourned for days upon days after hearing what had happened to his homeland, he did not have much time to waste away. He fled the city alongside the rest of the Kirin Tor when Arthas attacked, and when the magi returned, so did he, spending his time as a lone high elf, rebuilding the city. The Silver Covenant Though for the years following the Fall of Quel'thalas, he considered himself a member of the Kirin Tor, when Vereesa Windrunner called together the remaining High Elves, he gladly heeded the call, joining the Silver Covenant. He fought with them for years after, through the War against the Lich King, to the Fight against the Thunder King, all the way until present day. The Highguard Shortly before the Invasion of Draenor, Raphah was called upon to join the Highguard, an elite group of elves within the Silver Covenant, and joined their ranks as a battlemage. It was there he met Dal'itha Lightblade, then called Manawhisper, and over the year on Draenor, rose through the ranks, eventually becoming the Minister of Evocation under her. He continued this role into the Third Legion Invasion. Kailinas Amidst the Invasion, shortly before the Legionfall Campaign breached the Tomb of Sargeras, Raphah met a new recruit to the Highguard named Kailinas Highsun. He quickly took a liking to him, and went on a tirade of flirting, as he did with most men he met, big or small. With Kailinas however, his advances didn't seem to crack his shell. So Raphah persisted, his only intention to crack that hard outer layer of the priest. In his advances, he eventually developed a bit more feelings for Kailinas, and when the layer was finally cracked, the two began dating, up until present day, during the Last Battle for Argus. Over the months during and past the Last Battle for Argus, Kailinas and Raphah grew ever closer, until on a winter's eve, Raphah proposed to Kailinas. They were married a few months later, and remain so to this day. Category:The Highguard Category:High Elf Category:Mages Category:Silver Covenant Category:Characters Category:The Silverguard